encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
IDempiere
__INDEX__ Die iDempiere Warenwirtschaft (ursprünglich auch bekannt als OSGi + ADempiere) ist eine Open Source Software zur Warenwirtschaft (ERP Enterprise-Resource-Planning) und Buchhaltung. Sie enthält außerdem Funktionen für Bereiche wie CRM und SCM (siehe auch Unternehmenssoftware). Die Software enthält alle Funktionen, die man von einem modernen, marktfähigen ERP-System erwarten kann und ist sehr gut erweiterbar. Sie erlaubt die weitgehende Konfiguration für alle Arten von 'Unternehmen und Geschäftsvorfällen. Diese weitgehende Konfiguration bedeutet allerdings auch eine relativ hohe Einarbeitungszeit. Für kleine Unternehmen funktioniert iDempiere fast "out of the box", aber in den meisten Unternehmen ergeben sich Gründe für besondere Konfigurationen und Anpassungen, ggf. sogar für Code-Erweiterungen. Abgedeckte Einsatzbereiche sind z.B. * Einkauf * Vertrieb * Lagerverwaltung * Finanzbuchhaltung/Buchhaltung * Customer-Relationship-Management * Supply-Chain-Management * Marketing * Projektmanagement * Workflow-Management * Issue-Tracking-System/Helpdesk iDempiere unterstützt ferner * Mehrere Mandanten in einer Installation * Mehrere Organisationen innerhalb eines Unternehmens (Filialen, Niederlassungen, Werke, etc) * Mehrere Sprachen (20 Lokalisierungen, gemischt nutzbar: Ein indischer Call Agent eines deutschen Unternehmens kann einen polnischen Artikel in englischer Sprache in türkischer Lira berechnen) * Mehrere Währungen * Mehrere Buchungsschemata (z.B. GAAP, IFRS) Geschichte des Projektes iDempiere ist die nächste Generation der Warenwirtschaft ADempiere. Es hat sich 2011 hiervon abgespalten und wird - im Gegensatz zu fast allen anderen Open Source ERP Projekten - ausschließlich von einer Community verwaltet. Es gibt keine einzelne Firma, die hinter iDempiere steckt, sondern eine Gemeinschft von ca. 800 weltweit verteilten Entwicklern und Nutzern. Nachdem es einen Streit zwischen den Entwicklern und Funktionären des ADempiere-Projektes gab, entschieden sich die Hauptentwickler, für einen Fork, der eine neue, modularere OSGi-Architektur benutzte, einen neuen Namen zu wählen. Man kann iDempiere also als Weiterentwicklung, als nächste Generation oder auch als Fork von ADempiere sehen. Heutzutage arbeitet die Mehrzahl der aktiven Entwickler-Gemeinschaft an iDempiere. . ADempiere selber ist ein Fork der Open Source Version von Compiere in 2006. Compiere wurde ursprünglich von Jorg Janke in seiner Firma Compiere Inc entwickelt. Er baute dabei auf der Erfahrung auf, die er vorher im ERP-Bereich bei Oracle in Deutschland und den USA erlangt hatte. Der erste wichtige Unterschied zwischen iDempiere und ADempiere ist, das der gesamte ERP-Server in einem OSGi-Container als eine Sammlung von Plugins läuft . Außerdem wurde Jboss zuerst durch Apache Tomcat (bis 2.1) und dann durch Jetty ersetzt , was das gesamte System schlanker und schneller machte. Darüberhinaus gibt es ein automatisches Build-System auf der Basis von Eclipse Buckminster. Die Weboberfläche wurde fast komplett neu geschrieben und basiert auf ZK7. Die Modularität durch OSGi erlaubte es, viele Module, die für ADempiere vorlagen (z.B. SmartPOS , Libero, etc.), in Plugins umzuwandeln . Architektur iDempiere basiert auf einem Java Server (basierend auf Eclipse Jetty) mit einer ZK Weboberfläche. Es gibt außerdem einen Swing-Client, der lokal auf dem Desktop läuft. Das OSGi Framework wird zur Modularisierung des Codes genutzt und erlaubt die einfache Verwaltung von Plugins (wie z.B. in Eclipse). Es unterstützt PostgreSQL und Oracle Datenbanken. Die bedeutendste Technologie ist das sogenannte "Application Dictionary", dessen Archtitektur seit den Anfangstagen des Compiere-Projektes Ihre Vorteile zeigt. Es erweitert das Konzept eines Data-Dictionary zu einem "aktiven Data-Dictionary". Dort werden nicht nur Tabellen und Felder, sondern auch Validierungen, Regeln, Fensterdefinitionen, Formulare, Druckformate und überhaupt alles abgelegt, was konfigurierbar sein soll. Hierdurch können sehr weitgehende Anpassungen und Erweiterungen umgesetzt werden, ohne Java-Code schreiben zu müssen. iDempiere ist insofern weniger nur ein ERP-System als vielmehr eine Plattform, um Datenbank-Anwendungen zu generieren. verwendete Techniken und Technologien Web Anwendung iDempiere wird zumeist als Webanwendung im Browser benutzt. Sie unterstützt die aktuellen Versionen von Mozilla Firefox, Google Chrome sowie (eingeschränkt) den Internet Explorer. Workflow-Management iDempiere hat ein integrierte Workflow Management mit einer Workflow Engine, die auf den Standards der Workflow Management Coalition basiert. Sie erlaubt die Abbildung und das Management von Geschäftsprozessen. Berichte und Auswertungen * iDempiere hat einen einfach zu konfigurierende (durch das Application Dictionary) und leistungsfähige Berichtsgenerator, der weitgehende Auswertungen aus allen vorhandenen Datenbanktabellen erlaubt. Er erlaubt ausßerdem "Zoom-In" in Daten per Hyperlink sowie die Ausgabe in PDF, HTML, Excel Dateiformat und CSV. * iDempiere hat eine vollständige Integration von JasperReports . Dieses erlaubt dem fortgeschrittenen Anwender Ausdrucke in höchster Qualität bei vollem Zugriff auf die Datenbank per SQL. Plugins Es gibt eine zentrale Stelle für für Plugins . Inzwischen gibt es -zig veröffentlichte Plugins mit freier Lizenz, z.B. für * Lokalisierung * Integration mit anderer Software (Asterisk, OpenBravo POS, Google Maps) * spezielle Branchenlösungen (Zinsabrechnung, Leergut und Pfand, Produktionsplanung, Anlagenverwaltung, etc.) Anpassung Einem normalen Anwender ist es durch das Application Dictionary leicht möglich, neue Tabellen und damit Arten von Geschäftsobjekten hinzuzufügen und in das Datenmodell zu integrieren. Erweiterte Geschäftslogik kann die Programmierung eines Plugin in Java erfordern. Versionen Die iDempiere Community iDempiere ist ein Projekt, das nicht von einem oder wenigen Unternehmen gesteuert wird. Daher gibt es eine hohe Aktivität im Vergleich zu anderen, ähnlich gelagerten Projekten. . Die Community ist weltweit verteilt (mindestens über 30 Länder) und funktioniert als ein dezentraler Basar (siehe Die Kathedrale und der Basar). Alle Teile des Projektes wie Webseite, Wiki, Build Server, Tracker, Foren, Code-Repositories, etc. werden von verschiedenen freiwilligen Entwicklern, Spezialisten und Benutzern betreut. Keinerlei feste Organisation ist vorgegeben. Ess gibt aktive lokale Communities in Deutschland, Österreich, Japan, China, USA, Indonesien, Brasilien, Malaysia, Kolumbien, Indien, Russland, Ukraine und anderen Ländern. Die letzte Weltkonferenz (2013) wurde von 30 Kernentwicklern aus vier Kontinenten besucht. Für die iDempiere Welt Konferenz 2015http://wiki.idempiere.org/en/IDempiere_World_Conference_2015 werden noch mehr Teilnehmer erwartet. Immer wieder halten Mitglieder der Community auch Vorträge bei verschiedenen Open Source Events (z.B. de:OpenRheinRuhr ) oder an Universitäten. Um sich mit der Community zu vernetzen, sind vor allem das Wiki, das Forum und der Chat interessant: * Mehrsprachiges Wiki * Support- und Entwickler-Forum Google Group: 1.325 themes *IRC Channel (fixed meeting each Wednesday since 13 January 2012) Benötigte Werkzeuge für Entwickler Um iDempiere im ganzen aus dem Sourcecode zu bauen und dann am Code arbeiten zu können, benötigt man Eclipse , Eclipse Buckminster und Mercurial. Siehe auch * OSGi * Java * Compiere, ADempiere, Openbravo (Compiere source code Familie) * Unternehmenssoftware Weblinks * offizielle Website Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Freies Unternehmens-Informationssystem Kategorie:ERP-Software